Ojal vacío
by Nyausi
Summary: Sus amigos la habían dado por muerta, él llevaba diez años buscándola manteniendo una luz de esperanza que ya se estaba apagando. No esperaba que de pronto apareciera junto a su hermano con una misión de ese tipo. Había encontrado el botón perdido, pero dudaba de que se ajustara a su ojal.
1. Chapter 1

**OJAL VACÍO**

 **CAPITULO I**

Era el día que la secretaria de su padre les había indicado. Llevaba días preparándose para esa reunión, expectante a lo que podría ocurrir con todos los héroes que habían sido solicitados para presentarse en los cuarteles de la policía central. Si ponía atención, podía escuchar a su padre preparándose en la habitación contigua: sus movimientos rápidos y precisos y que él se empeñaba en emular cuando era niño; ambos habían compartido algunas teorías acerca de por qué los habían convocado basándose en la información que habían podido recopilar con compañeros de otras agencias, sin embargo, seguían sin sacar nada en concreto.

Por lo que había conversado con sus amigos más cercanos, sabía que el llamado se limitaba a la región de Kantō: Tsuyu e Iida no habían sido convocados y, por lo que había podido compartir con Midoriya, tampoco lo habían sido sus compañeros que se habían instalado en las agencias de Chūbu o Tōhoku (que eran las más cercanas); sin embargo, era tan poca la información con la que contaban, que más allá de saber que habían sido convocados aquellos que vivían en Tokio, no tenían idea de nada más.

\- _En todo caso -decía la voz de Deku desde el móvil- algo grave debe ser… están citando a las mejores agencias._

¿Qué sería tan grave? No se atrevía a imaginarlo, siempre había algo de temor cuando aparecían ese tipo de convocatorias puesto que la última vez Kaminari había terminado en el hospital por meses. Sin embargo, ese era su trabajo y ya en pocas horas sabrían qué se esperaba de ellos.

\- Shōto, ¿estás listo? -Le llegó la voz de su padre desde el pasillo, así que se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación.

Al ver la espalda de su padre se preguntó (una vez más) qué hacía aún viviendo en la casa de su infancia. Cualquiera creería que a sus 28 años ya era tiempo de dejar el nido. Sin embargo, él seguía ahí, diciéndose a sí mismo que era netamente porque así podía mantener un ojo sobre su madre, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era porque siempre deseó que el salir de esa casa sería para vivir con una pareja: algo que para ese momento se veía lejano, en parte porque su trabajo como héroe no le dejaba tiempo para conocer a nadie, en parte porque sabía que hasta que no le diera un cierre a su amor de adolescencia, nunca podría dar un paso al frente, no hasta saber qué había sido de ella.

Intentó poner atención a las palabras de su madre cuando bajó a desayunar, pero su cabeza seguía pensando en la reunión que tendrían a las 9.30. Comió sin ganas ni atención, sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada que le dedicaban los otros comensales.

\- Tengan cuidado -les dijo Rei al despedirse de ellos.

\- Fuyumi llegará en un momento -respondió Enji antes de depositar una caricia en la mejilla de su esposa. La mirada de ésta se iluminó al saber que sus nietos ya llegarían-. Nosotros estaremos bien.

\- Nos vemos luego -agregó Shōto caminando detrás de su padre.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la agencia y se encaminaron al hall principal para sacar algunos documentos que les habían sido solicitados para esa reunión. El joven se acercó a la secretaria ya que ésta le había hecho un gesto que, con el paso del tiempo, él había aprendido a reconocer bien: había información nueva sobre la investigación paralela que llevaba haciendo hacía diez años.

\- Esto estaba entre la correspondencia de la mañana -le dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre que iba dirigido a su nombre.

\- Gracias -fue toda la respuesta que le dio y se encaminó hacia su oficina rápidamente, antes de que su padre lo convocara para dirigirse a la oficina de policía.

Siempre que llegaban esos sobres era la misma reacción: esa esperanza por esperar alguna noticia favorable, esas ansias de poder identificar su rostro en las fotografías mal enfocadas, ese latir rápido del corazón por encontrar algo bueno, o esa angustia por pensar que esa sería por fin la confirmación de lo que Iida, Tsuyu y Midoriya buscaban que él aceptara de una buena vez: Uraraka Ochako llevaba diez años desaparecida, el tiempo suficiente para que la ley la declarase muerta.

 **Están moviéndose.**

Dio un golpe a la pared cercana. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que eso significaba? En momentos como ese se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir invirtiendo parte de su sueldo en financiar esa red de búsqueda. Ciertamente le habían servido en infinidad de casos durante esos años (de ahí que hubiese ganado fama entre los héroes como buscador), pero no habían sido nada útiles en el más importante de todos.

Inconscientemente volvió su mirada hacia la esquina de su escritorio en donde tenía la última fotografía que su grupo de amigos de la UA. Como siempre su mirada vagó por la imagen hasta detenerse en el rostro sonriente de Uraraka.

 _¿Qué fue de ti?_ Se preguntó como tantas veces lo había hecho y, como siempre, su mente viajó hasta los recuerdos del día anterior a la desaparición de la chica: un rompimiento amoroso, ambos sentados en el tejado, un beso, una promesa. Esos recuerdos lo habían mantenido durante esos años, pero cada vez se hacían más difusos, cada vez el rostro de la chica se hacía más borroso, cada vez la confianza en creerla viva se iba apagando.

\- Ya nos vamos -la voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rápidamente guardó el papel que había llegado en la carpeta que contenía la información que había recabado durante esos años y caminó hacia la salida de la agencia.

Una vez que llegaron, se sorprendió al ver tal cantidad de rostros conocidos dentro de la habitación. Sabía que algo grande estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, más aún luego de hacer el catastro con Midoriya sobre las personas a las que habían convocado; gracias a los contactos que el joven había hecho a lo largo de los años tenía conocimientos de que al menos cuatro de los diez mejores héroes habían sido convocados junto a algunos otros compañeros de otras agencias.

\- Hey -recibió el escueto saludo de parte de Kirishima, mientras que un poco más atrás de él Bakugō le hacía un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que reconocía su presencia ahí.

\- Todoroki -le llamó Midoriya desde el otro extremo de la sala. Caminó hacia él mientras lo observaba conversar alegremente con Shinsō y Nejire. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que su padre iba a pararse al fondo de la sala para apoyarse en una pared, mientras que Ms. Joke se acercaba a él para saludarlo.

\- Hola -murmuró al grupo, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica y de su amigo, mientras que Shinsō solo le dedicó una breve mirada y le hizo espacio a su lado para que pudiese unirse a la conversación-. ¿Somos los últimos?

\- No -respondió Deku-, aún falta que llegue Aizawa.

\- Es él quien convocó la reunión -agregó Shinsō.

\- ¿Tienes más información al respecto? Estoy muriendo de curiosidad -comenzó Nejire-, ¿será alguna organización nueva a la que combatir? ¿O será por los problemas de drogas que han aparecido últimamente?

\- No tengo idea -respondió el hombre de cabello violeta-, solo sé que fue él quien convocó a la reunión, tendremos que esperar a que llegue para saber algo.

Shōto dejó de participar en la conversación la ver que ninguno de ellos tenía nueva información, se alejó un poco para prepararse un café. Deku lo siguió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -murmuró Midoriya a su amigo, viendo la mirada perdida que éste tenía: claramente no estaba interesado en nada de lo que ocurría en la habitación en donde se encontraban.

\- Hoy llegó un nuevo sobre -inmediatamente el joven de cabello verde lanzó un suspiro.

\- Todoroki…

\- Sé lo que vas a decir -le cortó-, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta saber qué pasó con ella… o hasta ver sus restos frente a mí -ambos hicieron un gesto de dolor ante la posibilidad.

\- Sabes que eso es lo más probable, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero al menos necesito un lugar donde llorar su pérdida.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo? -La misma pregunta que venía haciéndole desde hacía años.

\- Ustedes me enseñaron a sentir afecto por las personas, no puedo olvidarla aún.

\- Estás amando un recuerdo -rebatió el dueño del One for All.

\- Necesito darle un cierre correcto a esto para así ser capaz de avanzar, no sería justo para ninguna pareja que tuviese.

\- ¿Y si nunca ocurre?

\- Aún estoy joven -respondió- y no tengo en mis planes armar una familia pronto… puedo seguir esperando.

Deku negó con la cabeza. No sabía cuántas veces había tenido esa conversación con su amigo: a solas, en conjunto con Tsuyu e Iida, a golpes y gritos, incluso con la intervención de Bakugō. Todos habían intentado superar de una u otra forma la extraña desaparición de la chica, pero cada vez que se encontraban con un nuevo obstáculo que ni siquiera su prestigio como héroes profesionales les ayudaba a salvar, cada vez que veían cómo cambiaban los años en el calendario, les era imposible el continuar manteniendo la esperanza. Ya había tenido demasiadas noches a Tsuyu llorando en sus brazos por la pérdida de Ochako como para seguir intentando mantener las esperanzas, era demasiado desgastante para todos.

Y aún así, ahí estaba Shōto, negándose a dejarla ir, manteniendo el recuerdo vivo y buscándola infructuosamente después de descubrir que las autoridades ni siquiera habían iniciado una búsqueda real de la chica. Desde ese momento que sabía que algo raro había ahí, así que decidió buscarla por su cuenta. Después de tantos años solo sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados el día antes de su desaparición, ella había dejado la escuela precipitadamente para ir a buscar sus cuerpos y de ahí nada: solo una nebulosa.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó la atención de todos. Las cabezas de los presentes se giraron hacia el sector y vieron entrar al jefe de la policía junto a los ya conocidos Tsukauchi y Sansa. Todos soltaron unos saludos rápidos y tomaron asiento en los lugares asignados.

\- Gracias por su asistencia -fue lo primero que dijo Tsugaramae a los presentes, para luego hacer un gesto a Sansa y que este comenzara a repartir entre ellos unos folios con información-. A pesar de que no estamos todos los presentes, es mejor que los ponga al tanto en algunos de los aspectos de la investigación que hemos llevado a cabo durante este tiempo.

\- Gracias -murmuró Kirishima sentado al lado de Todoroki cuando recibió su folio. Apenas fue el turno de Shōto este ojeó rápidamente las páginas, fue imposible que sus ojos no se detuvieran en una frase: _potenciación de individualidades por embarazo_ , un escalofrío recorrió su espina: su padre había fijado sus ojos en él.

Siguió mirando la carpeta mientras esperaba que los presentes terminaran de recibir sus propios folios. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Bakugō intercambiaba una mirada rápida con Midoriya y le señalaba algo en una página. Rápidamente buscó lo que le mostraba y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una imagen muy conocida por él: la de la escena del crimen de los padres de Uraraka.

 **Aiko Uraraka (antes Hino). Último blanco de la agrupación. SUICIDIO.**

 _¿Suicidio? ¿Cómo que suicidio?_ Todos sabían perfectamente que los padres de Uraraka habían sido asesinados, es más ¿qué hacían ellos en ese folio? Deseo tener una individualidad que le permitiera leer rápido. Ojeó un poco más y se encontró con imágenes de otras mujeres, muertas como la primera.

\- Ya tendrán tiempo para leer el informe en sus manos -continuó el hombre perro-. A grandes rasgos podemos decir que este es el resultado de una investigación que la agencia de EraserHead lleva realizando hace casi diez años y que se llevó en confidencialidad debido al peligro que representa para los involucrados.

\- ¿Por qué ahora se nos llama? -Endeavor era el llamado a hacer la pregunta que fluctuaba en la mente de los presentes.

\- La Liga de Villanos se ha puesto nuevamente en acción respecto a este tema -asentimientos de cabeza-. Hace diez años descubrieron que existía una familia en particular que además de tener una individualidad manifiesta, tenían un gen que potenciaba cualquier otra individualidad.

\- ¿En qué sentido? -Shōto estaba ansioso, necesitaba obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible porque algo dentro de sí le decía que estar involucrado en esto le daría nuevas pistas sobre Ochako, aún así sus manos temblaban, después de ver la quinta imagen de una mujer muerta y leer _suicidio_ comenzó a temer que podría encontrarse con la fotografía de la chica.

\- Algunos ciudadanos han intentado suplir ciertas debilidades de su individualidad buscando el equilibrio en su pareja -la mirada del jefe fluctuó entre los Todoroki: todos comprendieron a qué se refería-. Sin embargo, las mujeres de la familia Takenouchi podían hacerlo con cualquier individualidad, no era necesario encontrar una adecuación, sino que, por su gen, el suplir esa debilidad era inmediato en los hijos hombres de la pareja.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ellas? -Ahora fue All Might quien interrumpió la conversación. Quizá podía ya no tener la fuerza para luchar, pero eso no significaba que su experiencia no fuese apreciada por los presentes, sin contar que para lo que tendrían que hacer necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

\- Según nuestro informante, la Liga de Villanos hizo un seguimiento a la familia y encontraron que existían tres mujeres en edad fértil con sangre de esa familia: dos de ellas se suicidaron, la otra desapareció.

\- ¿Podría estar en sus manos? -Por más que Deku quisiera verse fuerte e imponente (digno heredero de All Might) hizo la pregunta con voz temblorosa, era obvio que la desaparecida era Ochako.

La respuesta se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Nuevamente volvieron su mirada hacia el lugar y Shōto pudo ver el rostro de su exprofesor.

\- Perdón por la demora -murmuró el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Ms. Joke quien le hacía señas.

Con incredulidad, los exalumnos del hombre vieron que detrás de él se encontraba Dabi.

Todos los que habían sido de la generación dorada de la UA se pusieron de pie en posición de combate, imposible no hacerlo después de la larga historia de enfrentamientos que tenían con él; sin embargo, los más perspicaces también fueron capaces de percatarse de la tranquilidad del resto de los presentes: All Might fue quien hizo el primer gesto:

\- Cálmense -les ordenó. Al oír su voz, Dabi hizo un gesto, mitad sonrisa, mitad mueca burlona. El hombre dio unos pasos más adelante, expectante.

Kaminari, Bakugō, Todoroki, Midoriya, Shōji, Shinsō y Yaoyorozu lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, esperando las explicaciones pertinentes de por qué en esos momentos aparecía uno de los villanos contra los que habían tenido que luchar en su adolescencia y que creían desaparecido. Shōto parecía listo para atacar, mientras que su padre lo detenía con una mano sobre su hombro: por supuesto que los Todoroki eran los más afectados al ver al mayor de los hijos de la familia frente a ellos.

\- Hola, familia -bromeó el hombre de las quemaduras mirando directamente a su padre y hermano. Los aludidos tan solo endurecieron aún más su expresión, sin decir nada.

Pudieron ver cómo detrás de Dabi se asomaba una mano y pronto vieron que esa mano depositaba un duro golpe en su sien.

\- Deja de hacer el tonto y no tapes el paso -dijo una voz femenina. Midoriya sintió que su pecho se encogía al oírla e inconscientemente caminó hacia ellos. Dabi volvió a hacer el mismo gesto burlesco anterior y se movió hacia un costado, dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaban encontrar ahí después de 10 años de no verse: frente a ellos se encontraba Uraraka Ochako, declarada desaparecida el mismo día de su graduación.

Deku y Bakugō corrieron hacia ella con diversas expresiones en sus rostros, Shōto en cambio hizo un rápido movimiento hacia su hermano y lo tomó de las solapas.

\- FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LA TUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Me creo absolutamente esa idea de que Dabi es un Todoroki, así que ahora soy incapaz de verlo como un personaje separado de esa familia.

2\. Estoy escribiendo esto porque es una idea que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace un tiempo, si encuentran incongruencias quizá las respuestas estén en algún capítulo (actual o futuro) de "El camino para ser una heroína".

3\. Creo que esto va a terminar siendo lo más oscuro que haya escrito nunca... a ver cómo me va.

Que estén bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**OJAL VACÍO**

 **CAPITULO II**

\- _Deja de hacer el tonto y no tapes el paso -dijo una voz femenina. Midoriya sintió que su pecho se encogía al oírla e inconscientemente caminó hacia ellos. Dabi volvió a hacer el mismo gesto burlesco anterior y se movió hacia un costado, dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaban encontrar ahí después de 10 años de no verse: frente a ellos se encontraba Uraraka Ochako, declarada desaparecida el mismo día de su graduación._

 _Deku y Bakugō corrieron hacia ella con diversas expresiones en sus rostros, Shōto en cambio hizo un rápido movimiento hacia su hermano y lo tomó de las solapas._

\- _FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LA TUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO._

* * *

Sintió que unas cintas lo envolvían con fuerza, separándolo del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Intentó sin conseguirlo el aferrarse a él y activar su individualidad para dejar liberar su ira, sin embargo, no logró nada. Su mirada se volvió furiosa al ir en dirección a su antiguo profesor, pero éste no se inmutó, tan solo mantuvo el agarre firme y su individualidad activada, hasta que Endeavor interrumpió:

\- Cálmate -espetó mirándolos a ambos. Por un momento Shōto dudó que la orden fuese solo para él ya que la mirada de Dabi había dejado el tinte burlesco para pasar a ser desafiante.

Chasqueó con la lengua y redirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que había estado esperando. La silueta de esta estaba cubierta por el Dark Shadow de su excompañero, negándoles el reencuentro a Midoriya y Bakugō; más atrás se encontraban Nejire y Kirishima con la misma mirada de anhelo que los primeros.

\- No es este el momento de reencuentros -comentó la profunda voz de Tokoyami, apareciendo desde más atrás-. Deben enfocarse en la reunión que se está llevando a cabo.

\- Tomen asiento, por favor -ordenó la voz del jefe de la policía-. Los recién llegados también -con un movimiento de su mano señaló las sillas que quedaban vacías hacia un rincón.

\- Uraraka -murmuró Deku, llamándola. Ella sólo alcanzó a dedicarle una sonrisa rota que no llegó a sus ojos, antes de que All Might lo tomara del brazo y lo llevase a sentarse.

\- Ya habrá tiempo.

Obligados, vio como cada uno de ellos fue a tomar asiento -pudo ver cómo Deku escribía un mensaje rápidamente en su móvil- y es que después de tantos años de arrebatos habían aprendido a calmar sus temperamentos, dando prioridad a las misiones que se les presentaban; era tal y como les decían: habría tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día y saber la verdad. Aun así, no pudo evitar comenzar a mover su pie una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

 _Que sea rápido_. Pensó, sin quitar su mirada del rostro de Uraraka. Podía ver que sus facciones habían cambiado muy poco, sin embargo, sus gestos eran más que nada una sombra de lo que él recordaba: la sonrisa que le había dado a Deku no era tan amplia y verdadera como antes, sus ojos no eran tan brillantes como los recordaba, había una languidez extraña en sus movimientos, como si el antiguo entusiasmo que la poseía hubiese desaparecido por completo.

\- Mi primera duda… ¿qué hace él aquí? -Señaló Bakugō mordiéndose la lengua para no comenzar a soltar maldiciones, ya suficientes veces había sido amonestado por ello.

\- Si preguntas por Tōya Todoroki, él es parte primordial de esta misión.

\- ¡Hace unos meses estaba luchando contra nosotros! -Interrumpió Kaminari.

\- Creo que el término "mantener las apariencias" podría serte familiar -respondió el aludido con voz suave-, a eso es a lo que me he dedicado durante años.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el intercambio de palabras, Tsugaramae volvía a llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- Es en parte gracias a él que obtuvimos la información que se les está presentando -comentó-. Ahora bien, si me lo permiten, desearía continuar desde donde quedé antes de la interrupción -la mirada dura que les dedicó solo llevó a asentir a los más jóvenes. Shōto desvió la mirada-. Por lo que habrán podido deducir, la última de las descendientes de la familia Takenouchi no está en sus manos.

\- Pero lo estuve -comentó la chica. La amargura en el tono de voz de la mujer no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Shōto se contuvo para no ponerse de pie y sacarla de ahí: necesitaba oír esa historia de sus labios.

\- A partir de esa instancia es que se desencadenaron demasiado rápido los acontecimientos -intervino Tsukauchi.

Hizo un movimiento que desplegó una pantalla frente a ellos en donde podían observar una suerte de línea cronológica en donde Ochako era la protagonista.

\- Con el suicidio de la madre de la joven aquí presente -apuntó hacia Ochako- nos enteramos de su particular condición gracias a que Todoroki -esta vez señaló a Tōya- acudió a auxiliarla y esconderla, luego de ello, se dio aviso a los cuidadores inmediatos de la chica para presentar la situación y ver qué se haría con ella -esta vez señaló a Aizawa.

\- Lo más rápido de hacer era esconderla hasta que no estuviésemos seguros de qué medidas tomar -agregó el exprofesor, luego miró a los que fueron los amigos más cercanos de la chica-. La situación fue catalogada como _misión cero_ , así que se tuvo que cortar toda relación con su pasado -los demás asintieron: habían aprendido en la teoría lo que significaba el código cero, sin embargo, eso no les satisfacía en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Podríamos haber logrado grandes avances gracias a esta jovencita! -Exclamó de pronto Endeavor.

\- Porque eres un imbécil -respondió el hombre de las cicatrices mirando directamente a su padre-, porque esta sociedad mantiene a enfermos como tú en un pedestal y porque no quiero que nadie más pase lo que mi madre pasó en tus manos.

Golpe bajo para los héroes presentes: los errores que Endeavor había cometido con su familia eran un secreto a voces, incluso los héroes más jóvenes los habían presenciado u oído de primera fuente gracias a su cercanía con el hijo menor del héroe; mas escucharlo de boca de uno de los más afectados por su actuar, les hacía sentir a todos incómodos.

\- No voy a dejar que me utilicen para experimentos, si esa es su intención, Endeavor -agregó la chica con decisión.

\- Estuvimos entrenándola para lograr que se cuidara por si misma en caso de que la atrapasen -continúo EraserHead como si nada-, mientras que Dabi mantuvo su trabajo dentro de la Liga de Villanos como doble agente.

\- ¿No que para eso estaba Hawk?

\- Ahí es donde entra Tsukuyomi -Tokoyami hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza-, necesitábamos un nuevo nexo que no implicara que Uraraka saliera o que Hawk descuidara sus otros objetivos -respondió Sansa rápidamente.

\- Durante años pareció que la Liga había _olvidado_ la existencia de Uravity, sin embargo, hace unas semanas tuvimos un descuido y la atraparon -la mujer de la que hablaban se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, claro gesto de que la culpable de ese hecho había sido ella.

\- Ahí descubrí que su investigación no había cesado: no me tenían a mí, pero sí habían raptado a varias mujeres de distintas etnias para hacer experimentos con ellas -explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? -Bakugō preguntó con voz dura, la joven sonrió porque pudo rastrear el sonido de la preocupación en la voz de él… sabía que algunas cosas no cambiarían tanto, no como lo había hecho ella.

\- Dabi se descubrió -fue la simple explicación.

\- Por eso llamé a la reunión -intervino Aizawa-, debemos actuar rápido y sin dudar. Según Ochako el sitio tiene cautivas a más de 100 mujeres, por lo que transportarlas no será tan fácil: debemos rescatarlas, destruir el laboratorio y…

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre que vas a destruir ese laboratorio! -Nuevamente Endeavor interrumpía. Shōto apretó sus puños, por supuesto que sabía cuál era el hilo de pensamiento de su padre.

\- No se preocupe, señor héroe número uno -le contestó la Uravity-, si usted no desea hacerlo, nosotros -movió su mano en dirección a Tokoyami y Dabi- podemos hacerlo perfectamente.

\- No te irás a meter ahí -murmuró por lo bajo Dabi, sin embargo, sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Deku y Shōto.

\- Vas a intervenir con investigaciones que supondrían un gran avance para la Sociedad de Héroes.

\- No dejaré que las mujeres sigamos siendo un mero objeto para mejorar sus individualidades -respondió la mujer de manera desafiante. Nuevamente el jefe de policía carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y recordarles que estaban trabajando por un bien común.

\- Para llevar a cabo la misión nos dividiremos entre rescatistas, bombarderos y vigilantes -comentó, haciéndoles ver una gráfica a los presentes en donde los héroes que participaban de la reunión estaban agrupados en las distintas unidades ya nombradas.

\- ¿Dónde estoy yo? -Preguntó Uraraka al no verse.

\- Aquí -Tsugaramae señaló el grupo de vigilantes, que era el más pequeño de todos-, eres a quien deben vigilar.

La mujer no dijo nada, tan solo suspiró con resignación, como si estuviese más que acostumbrada a ese rol.

\- Aún así, soy la que conoce el lugar.

\- No nos vamos a arriesgar a que la capturen nuevamente.

\- Quiero participar.

\- Su presencia no es necesaria, sus conocimientos del lugar puede transmitirlos a cualquiera de nosotros.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda hacerlos cambiar de opinión?

\- Solo si su condición dejase de ser una amenaza para la sociedad si cae en malas manos -Uraraka se mordió el labio inferior, como sopesando algo.

\- No te atrevas -soltó Tōya con amenaza llamando la atención de los presentes, era obvio que algo más estaban escondiendo.

\- Esa será decisión de Ochako -intervino Tokoyami, la mujer le dedicó una mirada agradecida-, sin embargo, no creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo ahora, lo mejor es que te mantengan vigilada -un gruñido de exasperación salió de los labios de la chica, pero no dijo nada más.

\- Ahora, veamos cómo lo haremos…

* * *

Estaba agotado y por los rostros que lo rodeaban, podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros. Por más que dijesen que la misión tendría que llevarse a cabo a la brevedad posible, habían perdido horas en decidir qué hacer, quiénes lo harían y cómo lo harían, planeando y discutiendo una y otra vez sobre detalles que le parecían sin importancia, pero a los que Aizawa había dado más relevancia de la necesaria, como si deseara retrasar lo más posible el término de esa reunión. Además, la sensación de estar de brazos cruzados para acercarse a Uraraka estaba haciendo hervir su sangre: necesitaba poder aproximarse a ella, saber por qué seguía con su hermano (¿qué tan profunda sería su relación con él?), por qué nunca lo contactó… si su corazón seguía latiendo por él.

Miro a su lado cuando sintió rechinar la silla que utilizaba Bakugō, desde un buen tiempo que podía observar cómo sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos de tanto apretar los puños mientras que hacía una media hora que había comenzado a escuchar que rechinaba los dientes; un poco más allá podía ver a Midoriya moviendo sus piernas constantemente, mientras que se mordía los labios, señal clara de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de comenzar a murmurar para analizar la situación; mientras que Yaoyorozu les lanzaba miradas rápidas cada cierto tiempo. Sabía que la misión era importante para ellos, pero dudaba que lo fuera más que el poder acercarse por fin a la mujer que habían dado por muerta hacía tanto tiempo. Tenía un escozor en sus manos y cada cierto tiempo su individualidad de activaba, demostrando lo ansioso que se sentía.

Nuevamente los estómagos de los presentes hicieron movimientos de protesta debido a la falta de alimento. Llevaban tanto tiempo planeando la acción que incluso habían perdido la ocasión de almorzar, pero ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de protestar, comprendiendo la situación de urgencia en la que se encontraban.

\- Creo que eso es todo, sugiero que comiencen a moverse rápidamente -Tsugaramae daba por terminada la reunión, poniéndose de pie-. No pasen a comer nada hasta que se encuentren en un lugar seguro -agregó mirando fijamente al trío conformado por Uraraka, Dabi y Tokoyami, éstos asintieron.

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitaron, cuando se Shōto se dio cuenta, Deku estaba abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Uraraka (era indudable que había hecho uso del Full Cowl para llegar a ella), mientras podía ver cómo las lágrimas caían de su rostro. All Might se acercó a ellos, dándole palmadas en la espalda al hombre que fuera su aprendiz. No podía escuchar lo que se decían el uno al otro, pero podía ver las manos de la chica abrazarle con el mismo ímpetu.

\- Shōto -el llamado de su padre lo detuvo cuando iba a comenzar el camino para unirse a la escena que contemplaba. Un poco hastiado se dio la vuelta para observarlo-. Me adelantaré a preparar el camino, tú los guiarás a casa.

\- De acuerdo.

Endeavor salió de la sala de reuniones. La misión más importante que les habían dado a los Todoroki era la de brindar protección a la chica. Era extraño que la enviasen directo hacia la casa del héroe que más interesado estaba en explotar las condiciones genéticas de la joven, sin embargo, Aizawa confiaba que entre Dabi y Shōto serían capaces de mantener a raya los intentos de Endeavor; sin contar con que Uraraka tenía sus propios métodos para protegerse de él.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Ochako junto a Deku, para ese momento ya se les habían unido Yaoyorozu y Nejire, mientras que la castaña no se hallaba visible porque estaba envuelta en los brazos de Kirishima y Bakugō. Trastrabilló un poco al sentir que alguien chocaba consigo y pudo ver cómo su hermano mayor lo adelantaba.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? -Le dijo en un susurro, sin muchos ánimos de comenzar una pelea, pero sin olvidar que entre ellos había demasiadas conversaciones pendientes.

\- No la molestes con tus sentimientos en estos momentos -le respondió en el mismo tono-, tiene suficiente por delante como para que la importunes con ellos.

\- No eres quien para…

\- Soy su hermano mayor -respondió el hombre, moviéndose a un lado, para dejar que Shōto siguiera caminando hacia ellos-. Es mejor que dejes eso para cuando estén solos.

No respondió nada, simplemente, el menor de ellos continuó su camino hacia la mujer que anhelaba. La chica lo vio venir y se apartó un poco de los héroes que le habían dado la bienvenida. Ambos caminaron hacia el otro hasta que se encontraron, Shōto no pensó que al tenerla por fin entre sus brazos se sentiría completo. Sintió que las lágrimas de la chica empapaban su pecho y que un torrente de preguntas acudía a sus labios. Los mordió para evitar que salieran, comprendiendo las palabras que el villano le había dicho.

\- Bienvenida -fue lo que le susurró al oído, dejándose envolver por el aroma a café y humo que despedía el cabello de ella, un aroma tan diferente del que había sentido la última vez que la había tenido cerca. A modo de respuesta, la mujer apretó un poco más su agarre alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

\- Debemos comenzar a movernos -Tokoyami siempre pragmático, les interrumpió.

\- Pero… -Deku comenzó a decir en modo de protesta.

\- Si vas a decir que Iida o Tsuyu están en camino, mejor diles que vayan encubiertos a la casa de Todoroki para verla. No podemos esperar a nadie -agregó el hombre.

Shōto le dio una mirada a Midoriya para que guardase silencio, mientras que con reticencia dejaba ir a Uraraka de entre sus brazos, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente. Recibió la misma sonrisa decaída que Deku había recibido al iniciar la reunión, pero al menos el brillo en sus ojos era el mismo que recordaba en sus sueños.

\- ¿Nos guías? -Le dijo la chica dándole la espalda, mientras que Dabi se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros. Hizo un mohín de desagrado al ver la familiaridad con la que su hermano mayor trataba a la mujer, pero se contuvo de hacer las preguntas que le asaltaban.

\- Si van a venir, recuerden no hacer el mismo camino que nosotros -les dijo a los otros héroes que estaban presentes-, lo mejor es que lleguen en horarios diferidos y no llamen la atención -el resto asintió.

\- Deja de demorarnos, Shōto -intervino el mayor de los Todoroki-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos hambrientos y ella necesita alimentarse.

Se guardó las ganas de protestar porque por más que quisiera disentir con lo que decía el hombre, sabía que tenía razón: en esos momentos se le había encomendado una misión y el mantener a Uraraka en un lugar seguro era su prioridad. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran en ese momento. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos y éstos comenzaron a salir.

Volvió su mirada hacia Uraraka, para encontrarla nuevamente envuelta en el Dark Shadow y con Dabi en una posición extraña.

\- Nosotros también estamos listos, te esperamos en casa -acto seguido, los tres desaparecieron envueltos en sombras, ante la sorpresa de las personas que quedaban en la sala de reuniones.


End file.
